1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire starting devices and more particularly pertains to a new fireplace fire starting device for efficiently starting campfires and fireplace fires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire starting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fire starting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,572; U.S. Pat. No. 725,993; U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,608; Des. U.S. Pat. No. 356,008; U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,719; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,248.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fireplace fire starting device. The inventive device includes a housing. The housing comprises a shaft, which is elongate and has a first end and a second end. A peripheral wall extends between and is integrally coupled to the first and second ends. The shaft has a lumen therein. The peripheral wall has a plurality of openings therein. Each of the openings extends into the lumen, and each of the openings is generally aligned. Burning oil is placed in the lumen. The shaft is placed in a fireplace under the wood grill, and the burning oil in the lumen is lit such that flames escape upwards and ignite wood on the wood supporting grill.
In these respects, the fireplace fire starting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently starting campfires and fireplace fires.